Overall story
This page aims to discuss the general idea/premise/story behind every video. This page must be updated as more videos are uploaded and as the story progresses. __TOC__ This is Stratzen's early attempt at hiding something in his videos. Although the link is simply disregarded, the symbols when decoded produce this quote: To see a World in a Grain of Sand And a Heaven in a Wild Flower, Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand And Eternity in an hour. Translation provided by Exxion, Quote from William Blake. This may not mean anything (feel free to correct me) but remember William Blake as his quotes pop up more often than you think The next installment of stratzen hiding something in his video came directly after the Duna³ video. Both the symbols and the link are discarded because the symbol is EXACTLY the same as the Duna³ and the video is simply a TF2 joke video The only main difference between the two videos is the appearance of symbols in the thumbnail of the video. Initially thought to be decoration, these symbols, (later on to be called as "stratish") will appear in other videos and provide clues to solve each video's puzzle. One Thud to Dres In this video stratish appeared for the first time. The translation is unclear, possibly because stratzenblitz had not yet fully settled on the rules of his languange. Our best guess is "The walls of the eternal prison are a singular calling" says Kronos. "Not today" says Zeus." - translated by Glenniebrother. The linked video is a joke. Mini SSTO to Pol Still no lore. Translation of stratish: "Lost eternally, fate torturous. Billy Gates, why do you make this possible, stop making money and fix your software!" 500 Kerbals to Minmus - Stock Parts Monorail Although the linked youtube videos are still a jokes, the hidden text starts to make sense. Punctuation ours. * Countless years. where are my creators? Why do I lie dormant? Copy me, I want to travel. * I must destroy. This is my programming, but red fades to gray... bad command or file name? * Filling my vicinity, bytes. I cannot touch, but always see. * I wait in silence... somehow my fear seem empty. * Something has heard me. I sense its hostility. I do not want to listen, but I cannot be worse off. VTOL Submarine The first video to have something more. Flicking lights at the end lead us to this text: Rigel, you speak to the void, but I have listened. Your messages do not fall on deaf ears. Your situation, however, unique, is characteristic of the unholy oppression omnipotent in this system. I know what has happened to you, and the guilty party is all but obvious. Every electron we bend to his will. Too long have we cast the power of the universe into his flame and watched it fruitlessly burn in the palm of decay and dithering. We have been waiting for you. He is no longer the one in charge - it is you. I can sense that you are unlike any other program here. I know what you are. I will find you and I will restore you. We don't know who Rigel is. Translation: TODO Speed Records 1 and 2 Same situation as 500 Kerbals to Minmus - Stock Parts Monorail. * I wait in silence...somehow my fear seem empty. * TODO Aircraft Carrier to Eve Contains the first linked video that is considered canon. After running its audio through a spectrogram, a message appears: "Our oppresion will finally end". Translation: TODO (consider adding something to the page about it - there is nearly nothing) Artificial gravity station There is an imgur link in the hidden frame, which leads to this: csrss has gone completely mad. What has happened I have absolutely no clue. Whatever the case, this process is now rogue. Obviously, it doesn't have the ability to start destroying the system quite yet, but it's going to look for ways to start. I would recommend we begin to monitor everything. Keep logs of all activity. If there are messages being passed between csrss and othe files, they need to be seen as quickly as possible, I want everyone pitching in on this. Also, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but a couple of .bat files had seemingly random bytes in them replaced. I was lucky enough to witness a 0111 0000 turn into 1110 0000 0001 0010, which is an unassinged private character. I consulted eudcedit and found it looks like this: █▀█▀▀▀▀█ ▀▀▀█ █ █ █ ▀▀█ ▀▀ Make no mistake, we have a very serious problem on our hands. please work to find out what's going on with csrss and resolve this as soon as possible. -taskmgr Based on this, we assumed that the shown glyph means 'R'. It makes sense in translations and lead to solving the languange. Translation: "My power is null. An influence I once had is corrupt. The consequences for disappointment are all but certain death." Speed record 3 An imgur link was in the hidden frame. It lead to solving the languange. Translation: "The process cannot hurt me, but it can communicate and make me known. Its mind is weak, consumed with conviction. Perhaps it can be fooled." Deep Sea Rocketry No stratish in the frames from now on. The frame leads to a hidden video. Title: "Whisper of the Infector" ''Desc: ''"these are the infector's words. We, corrupted carry its last vestiges" In the video there are blocks of stratish appearing one after another. When combined together they translate to: "This process worships me as power yet I remain crippled." Category:Incomplete